


Needed Pause

by jsswrites699



Series: Pro Wrestling Pokemon Fusion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsswrites699/pseuds/jsswrites699
Summary: Christopher Daniels works a hard life being a member of The Elite Four. After a long days worth of trainer battles, he just wants to rest.





	Needed Pause

**Author's Note:**

> This has been eating at my brain for a while. Shout out to bludhundr for going with this fusion with commission work which you can find here: https://tohellwithicant.tumblr.com/post/184922365287/pokemon-commissions-are-always-exhausting-but-i Also commission bludhundr: https://twitter.com/bludhundr/status/1101007518388518912

Daniels closed the door to his house behind him, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

The day was over. No more battling trainers who wanted to earn their way towards the champion. No more quick trips to the Pokemon center to heal up between battles. Just rest. Rest that he was pretty sure he and his pokemon needed.

Daniels took off his coat and hung it neatly on the coat rack. He stretched before grabbing the black shirt hanging up, putting it on over his head. He chuckled to himself, hearing Joe’s booming voice teasing him about how his outfit was not appropriate for the children walking in for the challenge. Little did those trainers know he lounged in a plain black t shirt when he was at home.

Pausing for a bit he undid his pokemon belt hoop and swung it over his shoulders. To think the pokemon he had barely weighed a thing while inside those tiny pokeballs was a marvel in technology. But Daniels knew they should probably have some time out after all that happened today.

Sliding the door to his fenced in back porch, he stepped on the smooth wooden deck. One by one, he let his pokemon free. One by one they stretched, roared, yawned, and walked about the backyard. Houndoom went after a Rattata that somehow found its’ way in the back; Malamar outstretched and rested among the pokebeds; Krookodile just went about her business towards the sandbox; finally Pangoro and Incineroar decided to just go spare in the shade.

Umbreon was left. Staying by Daniels side like he always did. Daniels reached down and gave Umbreon a huge pet, scratching behind his ears. He recalled catching the Eevee early on and taking him by his side. That Eevee went everywhere with Daniels and even slept by his side during cold nights on the road, protecting him from whatever lurked in the woods that fire couldn’t keep away. It wasn’t before long in the dark of the night that this Eevee became the Umbreon that was following him into the house.

Daniels took to the couch. He brought up his tablet and laid down, stretching out his long limbs. Umbreon soon followed. One hop onto the couch and he was already curled up on Daniels’ legs. The warm breathing of the Pokemon calmed him while he read through his comics he had been sorely behind on.

The tablet, however, beeped. A message from Sky wanting to chat. Daniels chuckled. Sky had taken over his gym after he managed to snag the elite four position. Daniels had the most faith in him but Sky always insisted on checking in and making sure he was doing things correctly. Daniels’ gym had a reputation, after all, of being hard just to win the Angelus Badge.

Daniels sent a message maybe some other time. That he was confident Sky was doing as good of a job making sure trainers worked hard to receive the gym’s badge.

He stretched, put down his tablet and motioned for Umbreon to lie against his chest. Umbreon thankfully was a small enough pokemon do this. Daniels couldn’t imagine doing this anymore with Incineroar. Though old habits die hard and Daniels had been on the crushing end of Incineroar still insisting he was a Litten who could do this.

Umbreon curled up against his trainers chest. Daniels softly petted him before drifting off to sleep himself. A nap was needed after such a long day. 

And there was always tomorrow when more trainers came to test their strength against him.


End file.
